BibidiBabidiBuu
by TADAHmon
Summary: This was written before all of the Buu saga was done; before Buu really returned. I wanted to make a rememberance for him.... -_-;;


Bibidi, babidi, buu.  
  
As Goku and Vegeta watched, Kid Buu formed completely, the littest and evilest form yet. His eyes squinted evilly as his small pink body stretched and he glared at the two Sayians.   
  
"What, we're supposed to fight that?" Vegeta demanded, not worried. "Hah, this'll be good exercise," he boasted before glowing a bright yellow as he became Super Sayian. Before he could leap forward and attack, Goku ran in front of him, his arms spread out.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta, feel his power level first."  
  
"Get out of my way, Kakarott. I'm going to finish this once and for all," the proud Sayian prince commanded, powering up even more.  
  
"No," Goku refused, "You won't be able to do it on your own. He's stronger than both of us combined."  
  
"No, he is not," Vegeta said stubbornly, "Now, move." The taller being was forced to watch as Vegeta leapt forward, releasing a blast of yellow energy but suddenly Kid Buu leapt up and headbutted Vegeta, knocking him back to Goku. "Ahhh," the Super Sayian winced. "His blasted head is hard." Standing up, the Sayian leapt forward and kicked at Buu for awhile until the little pink thing grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground before shooting a sudden pink blast on him.  
  
"See?!" Goku cried, glowing yellow as his hair went wild. He went as far as Super Sayian 3 before leaping at Buu. When he attacked, a part of Buu's jelly-like skin shrunk inwards and then blasted back out, perfectly normal again. This was annoying Vegeta so he leapt forward and kicked Buu right on the side of the head. Buu grimaced a little and then his head turned normal again and he shot another pink beam at Vegeta again but the beam was dodged and it hit a nearby mountain, knocking it apart.  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Hercule and the little dog, Bee, ran far from the battle scene, finally having enough. As they ran past a small inclove, the dog came skidding to a stop and rushed to the space, barking loudly and happily. "Hey!" Hercule hissed. "Shut up, are you trying to get us caught!?" He rushed after the dog. What he saw there caused him to skid. "Oh my.... BUU!" His odd face stretched into a smile as the "World champion Karate Master" rushed forward and looked over his friend.  
  
"Buu back!" the large, pink creature exclaimed.  
  
"But how?" Hercules demanded.  
  
"Buu dunno..."  
  
"Oh well..." Hercules shrugged but then Buu looked around, glaring desperately.  
  
"Bad Buu is around," he said in a dark, evil face, his black eyes squinting.  
  
"Yeah... You wanna get revenge, don't you, Buu?"  
  
"Buu! Yeah!"  
  
"Ok, then, let's think of a plan," Hercule urged.  
  
"Still friends?" Buu inquired, in his childlike voice again.  
  
"Always," Hercule grinned and held up his hand in the peace signal.  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Goku and Vegeta tagteamed Kid Buu although they knew it was kind of hopeless even with Goku as Super Sayian 3 and Vegeta Super Sayian 2.  
  
Suddenly, Buu rolled up into a ball and waited as the attacks pounded around him. The more the punches hit him, the more his power grew as he absorbed it. Finally he felt a possible overload coming and jumped up, releasing a huge blast that knocked both Sayians back to the ground, groaning.  
  
"We need to work together," Goku groaned, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, right, like that's gotten us anywhere before, Kakarrot." Vegeta strengthened the yellow beam around himself and leapt up, trying an aerial attack on Buu.  
  
Buu looked up at the last minute and raised his small pink arm, absorbing Vegeta's attack and throwing him back, shaking his head laughingly.  
  
Vegeta growled. "He thinks he can laugh at a Sayian prince?!" he demanded in a shout.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "Work with me on this! If we combined our attacks..."  
  
"He'll absorb them! It won't work, Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"It could!"  
  
"No!" Vegeta leapt forward and tried to keep Buu distracted before suddenly releasing a large yellow beam.  
  
This, too, was absorbed, leaving one desperate Sayian prince.  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ {Good Buu will be simply called Buu and Evil Kid Buu will be called simply Kid}  
  
The good Buu and Hercule finished talking about this plan and, as Hercules rode on his back, Buu flew back to the place where his body was stolen. The dog barked and snarled joyfully as they flew through the sky.  
  
When they landed, they stayed behind a few rocks and watched as Vegeta and Goku continued fighting.   
  
"They need help," Buu said simply before leaping forward.   
  
Nodding, Hercule ran forward and stood in front of Kid, sticking his tongue out at him and doing a ridiculous dance before Kid dropped Vegeta and rushed toward Hercule. As Buu flew into his way, he set his pink antennae-like thing towards Kid before a black beam shot from it and hit at Kid's feet, just missing when he leapt up into the sky. Buu was relentless and kept attacking while yelling things like he was hungry and that he wanted cookies or jelly or just whatever was his fantasy.   
  
Hercule watched, wide eyed, as Goku and Vegeta started to help Buu by Goku attacking Kid and Vegeta grabbing Kid under the arms and holding him tightly. "This is what you get for laughing at a Sayian Prince," the short-tempered man spit. "Attack!" his rough voice yelled.  
  
"Buu! Wants! A coffee cake!" The black beam shot from Buu's head and hit Kid, minimizing him until he became a dessert and then Buu ate him before he waved and disappeared.  
  
Hercules blinked. "What... Where did he go?!"  
  
"King Kai must've just perserved his body so that he could help only in this battle," Goku explained.   
  
"Well," Vegeta scoffed, "we didn't need help."  
  
"Vegeta," Goku warned.  
  
"We didn't."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"No true Sayian would admit that they needed help, especially not by some pink blob who eats their enemies," Vegeta persisted.  
  
Hercule was left behind, staring at the bright blue sky as a light wind rushed past and the puppy whined at his feet. 'Thanks, Buu.' 


End file.
